Fallen angel
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: Violet is a typical 'emo' girl, but when she discover that her best friend is a vampire, her whole world changes. Join Violet in her story as she learns about a world she never knew existed- and more about herself. VladxOCxHenry  who will she chose?
1. Chapter 2

**Violet is a demon angel her mother an angel her father a demon she sent to earth to be protected she since she is the first of her kind she was goin to be tested on. Not knowing she a demon angel and not a clue her parents are angels and devil(she believes her parents are the one who adopted her) so she breaks a rule she was aware falling in love with a vampire(they see vampires as demons) she cost treason. So know both heaven and hell are know trying to capture her to test her (opening her up) we her and Vlad love over come thing terrible battle between heaven and**

**Hell?**

…**.**

**Two young couples were running down a stone hall panting and breathing heavily. Their feet slapped against the cold floor in the middle of the night inside the tower. **

"**Leo are you sure this is alright?" asked a gentle sweet voice that sounded in her mid-twenties. The man before her dragged her down a long dark halls that was only lit by torches. He nodded and sends her an assuring smile. **

"**This is the only way we can be alone, Yuna" He answer with his deep sexy voice that sounded in his mid-thirties. Yuna nodded with a blush that graces her pale cheeks. She held his hand tighter. Where was the young couple going at this hour? And where were they? Let's found out shall we. Soon enough they reach a double doors that led them to a secret room. The male known as Leo switches the lights on the room was lit not to bright but not to dark. It was just right and the perfect setting for what was to come next. Yuna turned around her blond wavy hair moved as gracefully as she did her violet eyes landed on her demon lover. Yes Leo was a demon and Yuna was an angel. And they were in Hell. Her eyes traveled his body lust clouding her eyes; his dark chocolate skin looked more delicious in this light. His shaggy raven hair, his perfect body structure, his hazel eyes stared right back at hers. She chewed her bottom lip as Leo walked closer to his angel lover. Admiring her pale flawless skin, her beautiful eyes, those bights white strong feather wings. He took her petite small hands into his big strong ones eyeing her.**

"**I love you" he said to her. Her pink small lips spread to a smile on her face.**

"**I love you too" she tip toe and crashed her soft lips onto his. He grabbed her legs wrapping them around his hips leading her to the bed. And I think you know what happen next. **

**Several months later the star cross lovers were discovered by Yuna father; Bishamon god of war justice and protector of laws. He notices differences in his daughter behavior. Her mood swings, strange appetite, and a change in her weight. Soon he confronts her about her strange behavior, but then realizes she was pregnant. He demanded to know the father. But she refuses to tell afraid he might kill her lover her and more importantly the baby. She cried and pleads with her father to let it be but he refused. Bishamon announced out to everyone from heaven and hell wanting to know who the father of his daughter baby was. Or a battle between heave and hell will arise. Everyone was in state of shock not knowing what to do chatting about 'who's the father?', 'the young princess is a bearing a child?' and so on. Leo looked up at heaven from hell a sad expression on his face. He was in the crowed of chattering demons wondering if he should confess or not. But if he didn't then his people will die off his actions. He couldn't bare the idea of innocence demons dieing cause of him. He ripped his gaze from heaven and looked down he clenched his hands into a tight fist. Exhaling, closing his eyes then re-opening showing determination. He was going to confess. He bended his knees slightly and flapped his bat wings shooting up. He soon came to the palace of Bishamon he was led to the main room where he saw his beloved Yuna. His eyes sadden when they laid on her figure. She was rocking slowing back and forth holding her belly tears pouring down her cheek it made his chest tighten up. **

"**And what business do you have prince of the underworld?" Leo kept his gaze locked on Yuna. Soon she looked up meeting his gaze she gasped in fear/shock. He just sends her a reassuring smile. **

"**I came here to tell you I'm the father of Yuna baby" Leo said not a hint of fear in his voice, but determination he scowled the ruler of heaven. Bishamon was quite but he grew red in the face with anger.**

"**Yuan this is an outrage! Not only have your pregnant and not married but you bared the child of the prince of HELL!" her father shouted. Yuna flinched but got up and ran to Leo he held her protectively in his arms.**

"**I love him father and soon me and him will be married!" Yuna shouted she looked from her father to her beloved Leo with a warm smile. Soon they were surrounded by Bishamon warriors.**

"**Men take them away. Once Yuna is done giving birth to the child use it as an experiment" Bishamon smirked. Yuna gasped in fear and Leo growled in anger. The warriors nodded and pried Yuna away from Leo they both fought to stay in one another's arms but to no avail. Bisamon stood his ground rules are rules and they broken the biggest of them all; treason. Soon a gentle hand was placed on Bisamon shoulder he turn slightly and notice it was his wife; Benten. Goddess of love, art, wisdom, poetry and good fortune.**

"**Bishamon, don't you think you're being harsh on them. They're young and in love and plus she our only daughter. Do you want her growing up hating us?" she questions her husband. Bishamon sighed and turn away from his wife.**

"**Rules are rules" was the only thing he said before everything went silent. Yuna was sent to a donjon where Leo was sent back to hell to never return to heaven. A few months Yuna gave birth to a healthy beautiful baby girl her name is; Alalahe goddess of love. Yes of love because she represent the love of her mother and father. She had light chocolate skin, her hair was black her wings were white and shades of black and her eyes are violet. Crystal clear shiny violet. She was the first of her kind; a demon angel. Her mother loved her so much she cried with tears of joy, but that all ended when they took her baby away from her. She cried and pleads but they took her child away to be an experiment. Since Alalahe was the first of her kind they want to see how she 'worked'. They have heard of the demon angel, legions, painting/drawings they even had books about them. But not believing an angel and a demon will have an affair and have a child they never bother of learning or studying that kind. They place the crying baby in a nursing room with other new borns. Little Alalahe cried and cried wanting the warmth of her mother back. It was midnight a little Alalahe was asleep the guards went home and everyone was off to dreamland. But there was one person not asleep.A figure that dressed in all black stop in front of Alalahe bed they smiled and picked her up and vanished off into the night. The figure was now down at Earth looking for a safe home for the baby. They found a small town called; Bathory it was in Stokerton. It was a small town so they figure thought she be safe here, for awhile. The figure had little Alalahe in a basket covered with a purple blanket to keep her warm. Once they scanned the area they found a lovely couple that lived on a Rance filled with grass and horses and other animals. The house was a lovely home that took the theme of a cabin but much bigger, wider, and more classically. The figure ran up the flight of many steps and place the basket that held the baby in front of the door they left a letter and a book that read 'Demon Angel' in bolded letters in the basket as well. They smiled at the pure child and place two fingers on her forehead.**

"**Okotta nani o wasurete"** **Came a female voice. Soon a misty cloud of green surrounded little Alalahe head lasting only for a few seconds then it slowly dissolved. Alalahe wings had vanished as well her goddess glow. The figure pulled down there hood revealing Benten, she smiled at her granddaughter she bend down and kissed her forehead. **

"**Goodbye, Violet" she pulled her hood back up she quickly rang the bell and teleported out of there before anyone noticed her. Violet started crying her eyes out. The wooden door opens a woman in her mid-twenties with brown curly hair and blue eyes popped out. She looked around and saw no one and quickly looked down.**

"**Oh my" she cried she bend down and picked up Violet from the basket trying to calm her down. She gently bounced her in her arms searching for the mother or the person who left her here. **

"**Oh poor baby" she cooed at Violet who finally calm down after a few bounces. **

"**Hey honey what you got there?" asked her husband. He had black hair and green eyes. She showed him the baby he gave a sad smile.**

"**Hey there little girl, how about we get you inside to get warm?" he asked. He looked at his wife who smiled with glee she kissed her husband on the cheek and ran inside with the baby in her arm carefully and safe. The husband shook his head with a smile and picked up the basket the baby once laid. They sat inside near a fire place. Millie known as the wife rocked the baby side to side humming a lullaby to her new baby girl. **

"**So what's her name?" she asked. Her voice was mused and full of happiness she never ripped her gaze from the baby. Her husband; Drake looked at the paper.**

"**Violet" he answered. As soon as he said the name Violet open her eyes showing her big innocence violet eyes. Millie gasps at how beautiful they were and smiled.**

"**Such a beautiful name for a beautiful baby" she cooed smiling down at Violet who giggled and smiled in returned. **

"**What's this book?" Drake asked showing his wife. She shrugged and gesture him to open it. He did as he was told and began reading. **

~5 years later~

"MOMMY!" cheered a very excited 5year old Violet. Her raven and blonde hair was tied up to a tight ponytail. She wore a purple sun dress with black flats. She was very excited for the first day of kindergarten.

"I'm coming I'm coming" her mother repeated giggling to see her child was happy for school. She shook her head when she saw that Violet had her coffee, purse and suitcase prepare at the door. Millie is a lawyer and Drake is a police chief.

"Someone excited for school" Millie teased her 5 year old. Violet nodded feverishly handing her mother her coffee.

"I can't wait to make friends!" she chirped. Millie kissed her daughter forehead grabbed her little hand and walked to her cherry red Toyota 2010 car. Violet got in the back and buckled up her mother drove out the drive way to the school.

~Violet pov~

I kissed my mommy good-bye and walked to room H-03. I stopped at the door now nervous as ever. I heard the cheers and screaming of other kids my age. I swallowed hard took a breath and open the door. I smiled as I saw kids running around playing smiling having a time of their live. I walked in through the door and walked up to women. I tugged at the hem of her shirt. She looked down at me with a bright smile. She had short brown hair with brown eyes and glasses.

"You most be the new girl I've been waiting for?" she asked I nodded she smiled and looked up at her class and clapped her hands.

"Quite it down class we have a new student I want you to say hello" Mrs…. I don't know her name but I shrugged and turn to the staring eyes of my new class mates.

"Now Ms. Violet tells the class about you" I nodded and cleared my throat.

"Hi, my name is Violet Ramos. I'm 5 years old, my favorite color is purple. I enjoy reading, boxing, karate, kendo, singing, music and drawing." I ended my 'presentation' about myself.

"So anyone got any questions?" my little voice cracks slightly nervous at all these eyes staring. A few kids raised their hands I pointed to a girl with brown hair and pink dress.

"You" I pointed at her.

"Hi my name Meredith and my question is what's you least favorite color?" she said sweetly of course that was a no brainier.

"Pink" I answer I heard several gaps. She sat down glaring at me I pointed at a boy.

"Hi my name is Eddie and what type of music you like?"

"Rock" I answer simply of course more gasp were heard I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"She a freak" a girl with blonde hair spoke half the class laughed. It hurt I just a little but I stood my ground a stood strong I shrugged her away.

"Any other?" I asked. A boy with blonde hair stood I point at him.

"Hey my name Henry and do you like video games?" My eyes gleamed and nodded.

"Of course! I love them!" I cheered and half the girls shouted.

"YEK!"

"Ok Violet you can sit right next to Vlad he the boy next to Henry" I nodded and made my way over next to Vlad.

"Hi" I said to him. He had raven color hair that covers one eye showing me his left dark blue eyes.

"Hi" he whispered. He didn't say anything back I open my mouth to talk to him but Mrs…. I DON'T KNOW HER name started her lesson. I just kept my gaze at Vlad he most be shy I soon turn my attention to the teacher.

~free time~

I was on the swing alone…None of the girls liked me cause I didn't like pink I like rock and I like video games. I sighed so much for the first day. I kicked my foot back and forth gently. I looked up and saw Vlad and Henry talking and laughing I wish I could join them. I watched for a while then Henry got up and left leaving Vlad alone. I saw him look at me for a second then back to the ground. I wanted to join him he looked sad. Then two boys came up to him and started pushing Vlad around. The teacher did nothing and neither did the other students. When I saw Vlad was pushed to the floor that was the last straw. I ran inside and found Henry I pulled him away from some girls.

"Oh hey Violet" he greeted.

"Your going to help me" I told him not asked him he arched his left brow.

"With what?" I grabbed his hand and ran to the sink where two bucket was placed.

"Full up this bucket with cold water" I order he nodded and full it up not questioning my orders. I did the same I full up a red bucket with cold water and walked outside Henry on my tail. I pointed to were Vlad was and the two bullies. Henry soon caught on and nodded.

~Vlad pov~

Henry left me outside to get some snacks from his lunch box. I notice from the corner of my eye that Violet was watching me. I wanted to go up and talk to her but Bill and Tom came up to me…again. They started pushing me back and forth.

"Hey loser where you friends?" Tom asked.

"Wait Tom he doesn't have any" Bill laughed at his own joke followed bye Tom. This was an everyday thing. I stood up but was shoved to the ground. I scrapped my arm and head on the hard ground. I soon saw Violet run inside. I pouted I was hoping she will come and help me but no one does. They started to kick me I blocked my face and balled up my body not bothering to try to fight. But I heard silent foot steps I peeked and saw Henry and Violet she put a finger to her lip in a 'be quite' manner. I nodded she smiled and mouth a count day 3, 2…1.

"AAAHHH!" I heard Bill and Tom shout. They both had buckets on their heads and water poured down on them a few drops fell on and it was freezing. I smiled then I saw Violet and Henry ball up their bodies behind Tom and Bill feet. Once both boys stepped backwards they trip over them falling to the floor with buckets on their head. That's got to hurt. They both stood up and shook hands laughing. I stood up to I looked down at Violet not noticing she was so small.

"Hey, um thanks" I thanked her she nodded.

"No problem I just couldn't just watch so I took action." She answers with a full smile her teeth are pearly white. It made me smile. And since that day me, Violet and Henry became the best of friends in the whole school.

~7th grade Violet pov~

'_This is so __**BORING**__! Who gives two shits about 3 equals pie? Fuck I don't even like pie!'_ I yelled in mind. I am in math class the most boring period of them all and I was horrible in math. I heard Vlad snicker behind me I turn and gave him are-you-crazy-look. "Are you ok?" I question my friend. He tries to stop snickering but to no avail.

"I-…I'm ok" he chuckle out I nodded confused.

"Yea, suuuuure" I said turning back around. I played with my black and blonde hair. (The top of her head is black and the bottom half is blonde) my hair was teased up in the 'emo' way. I wore black skinny jeans, black and white converse, a purple shirt that read 'I 3 vampires' and in my hair a giant neon blue blue. My bangs swiped across my forehead covering my left eye. I focus back on the math sheet that lay on my shitty desk. I chewed my lower lip.

'_If r equals to 5 and 6 times x equals z giving you 43? How the fuck? I wonder where the hell letters come in math. Like fuck A,b,c,d,e,f,g gummy bears are chasing me one is red one is blue the other one is trying to steal my shoe now I'm running for my life cause the red one has a knife!' _Then I heard Vlad laugh lowly to himself. I turn to him.

"Cereal are you ok?" I asked a bit irritated. He nodded his head covering his mouth his chuckles became muffled. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. The bell rang signaling class was over I sighed in relief I packed my books and walked to my locker. I threw my books mainly my math book in there violently. I slammed it shut.

"Hey there slammy I hope for your sake it closed" Vlad teased. I playfully rolled my eyes.

"I just really hate math" I nearly growled out.

"Trust me I know" he smirked. I eyed him well he is my best friend so of course he knew I hated it with a passion. I nodded and grabbed my book bag and swing it over my left shoulder. Time for lunch!

"So where Henry?" I asked Vlad staring down the hall that was full of a few kids and teens.

"He's at lunch already" he answer I nodded. I notice Vlad was empty handed I pouted.

"Please tell me you don't have to go home to eat lunch?" I asked in a pleading tone. He gave a sorry smile.

"Sorry I keep leaving it at home" he apologized.

"This is the fifth time you did this don't you like have lunch with me anymore?" I pouted. He smiled at me and patted my head.  
"Are you kidding I love having lunch with you" I rolled my eyes with a smile. I poked him and ran down the hall.

"Oh no you didn't just poke me!" he cried I laughed.

"And what if I did?" I asked. He smiled and ran to me.

"Then I'll have to do this" he started tickling me. I started laughing I fell to my knees laughing Vlad followed me down and still to continue to tickle me.

"What are you doing?" asked a raspy old female voice we looked up to see it was our English teacher Mrs. Laid. We got up quickly as she scowled us.

"Sorry Mrs. Laid" Vlad said I rolled my eyes.

'_She needs to get laid'_ I thought to myself but Vlad chocked on his laughter. Mrs. Laid eyed him and walked past us before mumbling.

"Teenagers" Once she was out of sight I looked at Vlad who smiled a wick smile. His hands doing tickling movements my purple eyes widen.

"Oh no" I mumble and ran down the hall laughing my butt off. With Vlad on my tail.

~At lunch~

I sat at my usual spot I poked my…'lunch' with a fork with a look of disguised.

"What is this?" I asked out loud. It was green and lump and I think there bits of hair! GROSS! Henry looked up at the ceiling with a thinking expression on his face.

"I don't know but don't eat it you might die" I pushed the tray away from me. My stomach hurt it was eating itself! But then I notice Vlad walking the other way of the hall I perked up in curiosity.

"Where Vlad going?" I asked Henry. He looked up and saw Vlad going the way of the back of the school.

"Um he is um…LOST" He said a bit too loud after stuttering on his own words. I looked at him as if he was crazy which he is. I nodded.

"Uh yea suuere I'm go see for meself and see if he's 'lost'" I got up but Henry stood up quickly.

"No don't do that!" he shouted a bit too loud again. I gave him a questioning look.

"Why not?" he looked as if he was thinking of a reason.

"Cause he's and guy we need our space" I rolled my eyes at my blonde friend.

"Well with me you have no space remember?" I asked him. His shoulders fell slightly and pouted.

"Yes..." he mumbled. I smiled since Henry likes to kiss every girl with a skirt I was always there to bug him. So when he made out with a girl I would bring up embarrassing moments in his life that made the girls laugh their head off. I smiled and began to walk out the lunch room to follow Vlad.

"VIOLET!" Henry shouted. I began to run down the hall to the back door of the school. I was a few steps almost there and I push the door open.

"Vlad?" I called but when I saw him I stop died in my tracks. I saw him and Nelly and he was drinking out of a blood bag? He looked up and it slipped from his pale hands splashing on the dirt grass floor.

"Vlad…?" I asked confused. He looked horrified and so did Nelly. I was shocked for words why was he drinking out of a blood bag? Then I looked closely at his mouth I gasped. He had fangs?

"Violet!" Henry shouted as he open the door. Then I turn to him then Vlad shocked my eyes flutter in surprised.

"Violet- Vlad started but I cut him off.

"You're a vampire?" I asked. He closed his mouth with a pout and nodded sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked a little hurt we are best friends aren't we? We tell each other these kinds of things. Well not THESE kinds of things but THINGS! Henry placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Vie, he didn't want to tell till he was ready" Henry whispered. My eyes widen I jerked my left shoulder away where Henry placed his hand on.

"You knew? He knew?" I asked Vlad more shocked and more hurt. He nodded.

"Vlad I thought we were best friends?" I shouted more hurt then I was before tears threaten to fall.

"We are" he protested.

"So why keep something as big as this away from me?" I question. He looked shocked then sad. I shook my head I open the door and left. I ran to the janitor closet. I swigged it open and shut it closed. I lean against the wall and sled down on the floor. I began sobbing and coughing on my how spit.

"Don't cry you idiot" I mumble to myself as tear slipped I wiped it away. My body shook slightly as more tears fell. As I was wiping the tears away I heard the door open to the janitor closet. The person enters and closed and sat next to me in an awkward silent. I pulled my knees towards my chest wrapping them with my arms tightly.

"Look Vie I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you will reject me" he whispered. I shook my head and looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I would never reject you, Vlad. You're my best friend in the whole world and Henry but I would never reject you. I thought you knew me better than that" I said to him sadly he nodded his head.

"I know, I know I should have but *sigh* I just didn't know. And I should have told you" I nodded and smiled at him.

"So how you tell Henry?" I question.

"I bit him" I burst out laughing he chuckle along side with me.

"That great" I laughed a bit harder. I held my left side because it started to hurt. Once my laughter died down I lean my head against the wall I turn my head towards Vald.

"So you're not mad at me no more?" he asked. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"No, I'm not mad I can't be mad at you and plus look down" he looked down at my shirt. I pinch each end of it stretching it out for he can read it. He smiled and happy smile.

"I heart vampires" I read aloud he nodded with a smile. I un-pinch my shirt letting hug my body once more. I looked at him once more then smirked.

"Show me your fangs" I demand. He looked shocked but did as he told his fang shot right out of his gums. I looked at them amazed they were sharp, long and pointy. I touched them wanting to know how they felt once I touch the tip of his fang it perked my finger.

"Ow" I whispered silently as I eyed my finger that was now bleeding. I saw Vlad flinched I looked up to see him eyeing my bleeding finger. I put it in his face gesturing to drink it. But he turned his head the other way.

"Come on Vlad you must be hungry I did make you drop your blood bag after all" he looked at me then at my finger I put it closer to his mouth. He slowly opens his mouth and place it on my finger it send shivers down my spine; it felt nice. He began to suck the little blood that was on my finger and pulled away.

"That only made me more hungry" he sighed. I pouted I slowly got up and gesture him with my hands to stand. He did. I pulled the end collar of my shirt and bend my neck over.

"Here you can have some of mines" I told him. But he shook his head no.

"Vlad, don't argue with me just does it. And plus I always wanted to know how it felt to be bitten" I told him with a full smile he shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"No I'm not sure. That's why I'm showing a hungry vampire my neck." I said in a sarcastic manner he rolled his eyes.

"Gesh, don't have to get all snappy" I giggled.

"And if you get out of hand I'm punch you in the gut, deal?"

"Deal" he came closer to me but hesitated. He closed his mouth then re-opens them and closed it and opens it. I rolled my eyes a bit annoyed and plus my neck is hurting!

"It's O positive" I egged on. I saw his fangs gleam with delight.

"I love O positive" he said aloud probably aware he said that out loud. I stretched my neck more out. Then he began to feed off my neck I felt his fang sink into my neck. I bit the inside of my cheek trying not to scream there was going to be buries there. Then I relaxed after a while I felt the blood that was once coursing through my veins now being sucked out. It was relaxing and it felt good I bit my lower lip surpassing any sex noises. I felt my body growing weak I lean against the wall for support but fail I was slipping down.

"Vlad…stop" I said but he didn't he kept going and tighten his grip on my shoulders my body was numbing up. My legs felt weak they were shaking.

"Vlad…" I could barely speak. So I did the one thing I could I clenched my fist and punch him in the gut. His mouth disconnect from my neck I felt his fangs unplug themselves from my skin it felt weird. But a good weird like a little tickle. I fell to the floor on my butt gasping for air my vision is getting blurry I felt dizzy and weak.

"VIOLET!" I heard Vlad shout I smiled. I'm smiling and I'm probably on the verge of death, but there one thing for sure. I was in like with my best friend. Then my world went black.

….

**So what yea think please review . telling me how I did please!**

.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/images/horses_&imgrefurl=.com/&usg=_7wp5jzs00C56aGX-5pTpYge6C7E=&h=266&w=400&sz=41&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=KE-MJd0YmuXilM:&tbnh=94&tbnw=141&ei=4nx5TdPxEo7UgAfw5aHhBg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dranch%2Bhomes%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D607%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=275&vpy=134&dur=183&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=141&ty=95&oei=4nx5TdPxEo7UgAfw5aHhBg&page=1&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0

**This is what Violet house looks like. **


	2. Chapter 3

~Vlad pov~  
Oh my god I almost drained one of my best friends! I am a monster. But what  
caught my attention was that Violet was wearing a smile, why was she smiling? I  
pushed that thought out my mind and proceeded to carry her limp body to my house.

Once I was able to sneak out the back door of the school I ran home with Vie in my  
arms as I carried her bridle style. Once inside my home I ran up the steps  
ignoring Nelly's confused look. I kicked my door open with my left foot and placed  
Violet down gently. I pulled a over chair and sat beside the bed next to Violet and grabbed her cold hands. I frowned, her hands were always warm but now they weren't anywhere close to warm, and since I'm a vampire that didn't do much to warm them  
up.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I brushed my lips across her knuckles.

Violet is a big part of my life and I almost took her life away just because I let my  
hunger take over. I saw her shift in her sleep a smile still glued to her

face.

"Vlad…" she said not even above a whisper but I still heard it. I let a  
smile crack from her whisper. She kept shifting in her sleep I smirked and  
poked her forehead several times.

"Vie get up" I smiled as I saw her face grow irritated with my poking.

"Vlad" she whined she turn her back to me.

"Don't make me get the tickle monster" I threatened in a teasing manner. She  
jolted up quickly and backed away.

"I'm up!" she shouted and did some karate chop move quickly like an impostor  
of a karate master. I chuckle at her reaction and she soon joined in laughing, but she  
quickly stop when she hissed in pain and held her neck I frowned yet again.

"Vie I'm-"

"Save it Vlady, its ok"

"No it's not ok, I almost killed you!" I protested.

"Almost" she pointed out. I felt my pale face grow red with anger.

"You're missing the point Violet! You are a big part of my life and if you had  
died because of me I couldn't live with it" I shouted at first but whispered the last part as  
tears threaten to fall. She looked up in shock at me but her face softened, and  
her violet eyes gleamed with happiness. She got on her knees on my bed and  
pulled me into a hug. I was shocked.

"Vlad its ok don't worry about it. I'm fine and your also a big part of my life"  
her voice began to crack I was shocked. I NEVER saw her cry. I pulled back to  
see her cry but she quickly wiped the tears away before I could actually see  
them.

"So what time is it?" She asked casually. I raised my brow and looked around I  
didn't have a clock so I didn't know what time it was. So I shrugged, she  
sighed and drop to the bed arms spread out.

I eyed my short, light chocolate skinned friend; I saw an evil smirk on her lips. Next thing I knew it there was a pillow thrown in my face which I retaliated to. Soon we ended up having a pillow fight and my room was filled with giggles, chuckles and floating feathers.  
But soon everything changed.

~Violet pov~  
~10th grade~  
I am was on my way to lunch- my bangs covering half my eye. My violet eyes seemed to pop thanks to the help of my black eyeliner and eye shadow. I sat down at an empty table and pulled out my book 'Betrayed' by Kristin Cast. This book is pure genius. My  
eyes scanned and read each sentence after sentence, it is truly amazing. By  
the time the story was getting good my peace was over thanks to the annoying Vlad  
and Meredith.

I rolled my eyes, ever since Vlad asked Meredith out he's been  
her little lap dog, and Vlad and I have drifted apart. He ditched me more than  
5 times and when we do plan things, he comes with HER! They cuddle and  
suck each other faces all day.  
I tried to talk to him alone but he just won't pay  
attention or Meredith would come and take him while giving me a dirty look. So I just  
gave up, I'm sad but I'm done with trying.

I looked up from my book to see them all lovey dovey. I rolled my eyes. Yes I am jealous, but mostly I'm ANNOYED. I have liked Vlad since the 7th grade and I made it obvious I liked him, but he was just so blinded by that pink monster.  
I shut my book and plugged in my Skull Candy earphones playing 'Motionless in White by Abigail' (awesome band!) I looked through my purple bangs, yes I dyed my hair purple, and saw Vlad giving me a frown. I shook my head and unplugged my head phones.

"What?" I asked not so happy that he had only decided to talk to me when SHE was gone.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I don't know maybe it's that you blow me off every time we plan things. Oh, or maybe it's that you're a lap dog for Meredith" I growled.

He sighed, "Look I'm sorry it's just I think I might be in love with her." when he said  
love her, I felt my heart tighten as I held back the tears. I didn't even have a chance  
and he might be in love. I blinked back the tears.

"I'm proud of you Vlad" I passed on a fake smile he smiled back and nodded. He  
didn't know I gave him my fake ** smile, he usually caught that but it just proves my  
point. I open my mouth to speak but SHE came back.  
She sat on Vlad's lap and began to make out I rolled my eyes when the pulled apart and made a smacking noise.

"So what were YOU talking about Vlady" she cooed teasing with his raven silk  
hair.

"You should have been here and not slutting around and listened" I mumbled.  
They shot me a glare but I shrugged them off and plug back in my ear phones. I closed my eyes and mouthed the words to '** Perfect' by Pink. This song made my mind relax  
and wonder off.  
Then I felt the freezing cool of liquid all over my body and bottom half of my face. I shot my eyes open to see red juice all over my brand new 'Black Veil Brides' WHITE shirt. I stood up quickly before anymore could be spilled on me.

"WHAT THE **!" I shouted I looked up and saw Meredith with an empty bottle  
with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Well you should have been listing and not emo-ing around" I growled she stood  
up with her claws she call hands on her hips. She stared me down with her  
brown eyes with her eye liner all ** up.

"What are you going to do about?" she egged on. I knew what I AM going to do  
rip her head off! I walked up to her I clenched my fist.

"Do you really want me to ruin your face more than what it really is?" I  
shouted.

"Hit me I want you to hit me! HIT ME!" she shouted more.

"Gladly."

~Vlad pov~

"Hit me I want you to hit me! HIT ME!" Meredith shouted.  
I didn't know what to do, should I stop it?

"What's going on?" Henry whisper to me confused and amused.

"Meredith spilled juice on Violet and now they're fighting, well screaming" I  
corrected myself. He nodded and gave me a look

.

"So why don't you stop it?" he questioned. I didn't respond, but why didn't I stop

it?

"Gladly" I heard Violet say with venom in her voice. She clenched her fist and  
raised it up ready to punch between her face. Now I panicked, what should I  
do!  
Without thinking I shouted, "Violet don't hit her!"  
Violet froze in her place, eyes wide open. Then out off no where Meredith slapped Violet across the face.  
The lunch room grew VERY quiet.  
My eyes widened in shock, and I had thought I lost one of my best friends,wel I had really done it now.

Violet straightened herself up and ran out of the lunch room. All eyes were on her as she ran.

"Nice Vlad" Henry said to me and ran after Violet.  
I felt terrible,what have I done?


	3. Chapter 4

~Henry pov~  
I ran down the hall looking for Violet. I ran to her locker but nothing, I leaned against her locker and ran my hand threw my blonde hair.

"Where could she be?" I asked out loud. I stood there thinking untill it came to me, I ran up a flight of stairs that led to the roof.

'Please let her be there" I plead to myself as I ran up the many stairs. Soon I came to the door where on the opposite side is the roof hoping Violet to be there. I sighed, here goes nothing. I turned the old rusty knob to the old rusty door. Light bled through the dirty dark halls of the stair case. The door revealed the roof an empty roof. My shoulders sagged down. "Violet" I mumbled. I was about to leave but I heard silent coughs I followed the sound and it led me to a crying Violet. I've never once seen her cry in the time I've known her. I slowly walked to her and sat down.

"Hey" I whispered. She looked at me her eyeliner and mascara running slightly. She had her arms and legs crossed as she glared at the little town below.

"I c-cant believe h-he did t-that t-to me" she cried. She wiped her eyes clean. She was crying pretty badly. I never saw her upset like this. Without thinking I turned her face gently towards me and I wiped her tears with my thumbs and smiled.

"Hey don't cry Vie" I told her, "Vlad is just an idiot who can't see what an amazing girl you are"

She looked at me with her puppy violet eyes. "Really?" she asked. I nodded with a warm smile.

"Yeah come here" I open my arms to her. She lean against me and gave me a hug. I felt my cheeks heat up at the contact as I slowly wrapped my arms around her tiny frame.

"Just because I'm his drudge doesn't mean her can boss me around" she sniffed.

I felt her head shift around my chest trying to get comfortable. I did something I never thought I would do, I kissed her head and lean my head  
against hers.

"Yeah, he just needs to notice how great you are" I whispered.

"Thank" she whispered. I nodded.

"No problem" I whispered. I held her closer as we watched the little boring town on the roof of our crappy school. I never felt this way about a girl  
before. Violet is just so different and she's more of a challenge, I like that. I looked down at my violet headed friend who was now sleeping in my arms silently.

A smile grew on my face. Vlad was an idiot for letting a girl like this slip through his hands. To be honest I've had a crush on Violet for over a year now but never made a move. I just though Vlad was into her so I backed off, but theres nothing stopping me now so why not? My blue eyes scanned her little body, she is going to be a LOT of work.

But she's worth it.


	4. Chapter 1

~Violet pov~

~1 week~

"I'm so tired" I whined as I was putting my English book in my rusty locker. I have a headache, my back hurts and I'm tired-what a day. I shut my locker and began walking to class.

"Violet!" I heard the voice of the last person I wanted to see; Vladimir.

I picked up the pace and walked faster not wanting to talk to him. I heard him walk faster so I started to walk even faster, but I felt a gush of wind blow by me. I stopped in my tracks and looked up to see Vlad in front of me. Shit. I grumble to myself cursing his vampire speed.

"Can we talk?" he asked with a pouty look. I rolled my violet eyes and crossed my arms.

"What? What there's to talk about? You let the girl I HATE with all my being slap me!"

"Hate is such a strong word."

"That's why I used it. Vlad I thought you were my best friend…" I trailed off.

"I am your best fr-" before he could finished I cut him off.

"NO your not. You ditched me more than I could count, you don't hang out with Henry and I any more, you only call me for what we had to do for homework, we don't do our Bad Movie Tuesday any more, no sleep overs, you only talk to me for like 5 minutes each day and you just let me get smacked because you ordered me not to. Now everyone thinks I'm your lap dog" I protested hating the idea of being someone's lap dog.

"Look Vie-" I cut him off again.

"NO! No I am done talking to you Vladimir, I'm done" he looked shocked when he heard me say his real name. I fixed my bag on my back and walked off to class going around Vladimir not bothering to give him another glance. When I turn the corner I leaning my back against the wall I swallowed hard. I looked up at the white ceiling I blinked my tears back. That was the hardest and meanest thing I've ever had to do to Vladimir. I wiped my tears that fell, and pushed myself off the white wall and walked to class.

~Vlad pov~

"NO! No I am done talking to you Vladimir, I'm done" my eyes widened in shock and sadness. She's never used my real name before to me. I felt my chest tighten. I wanted to say something, anything, but she already walked off and I felt I was glued to the floor.

"Vio-" I started to say.

"Hey baby!" came the voice of my girlfriend; Meredith. She planted a sweet kiss on my pale lips. For those few seconds I forgot about all my troubles, even about Violet. But then the thought of her brought it right back and I felt guilty again. When Meredith pulled away she smiled and her eyes gleamed which cause me to smile.

"I was thinking about you ALL day" she beamed. I raised a brow with a cocky smile.

"Really?" she nodded and bit her lower pink lip.

"Prove it" and with that sentence said and done she out kissed me, only not as innocent as our previous kiss.

~Violet pov~

I walked into math class and spotted Henry. He gave me a warm smile as I returned it and ran and gave him a hug.

"Henry!" I cheered happily. For the past week Henry was there for me and we became closer than before. We pulled away from the hug and I step back looking up at him. Yes looking up, I'm short about 5'1 and he's 5'7.

"So Henry what have you been up to?" I questioned my friend.

"Nothing just thinking about doing the town talent show with some friends" he answers. I raised my brow in curiosity.

"Talent show, you? What are you going to do…I can't think of anything to burn right now." I said with a cheesy smile. He rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head slightly.

"I'm going to sing"

"SING?" I shouted. He nodded with a shy smile a blush grace his tan face his sea blue eyes seem to shine in a way I had never seen before.

"I never knew you could sing?" I asked.

"Really. Vie, you gave me lessons, you're taught me." When he said that I remembered the hours I had stood in his house, how could I have forgot? Idiot. I shook my head slightly Henry chuckle at my stupidity.

"Yea, I'm going to sing. I wrote a song myself it's actually for a girl I really like"

"AW, well she is lucky to have a guy like you to have a crush on her" I awed and gave a happy smile to my best friend. I heard some quiet footsteps coming towards us I didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Hey Henry…Violet" came Vladimir voice. I stood up straight I grabbed my Jack skellington book bag and looked at Henry ignoring Vladimir.

"See you around Henry" and I quickly walked down the aisle of desk and sat in the very back. I grabbed my favourite book; Betrayed.

Class went by quickly and so did lunch. I had ignored Vladimir all day and spent my time with Henry all day. But the only downside of this whole day was the rumors Meredith started. Oh yes the rumors, what a delight (not really). She told everyone that I came up to her and confronted her saying I was in love with Vladimir so she 'beat me up'. How she came up with that is beyond me. So I decided to join the town talent show and write my own song for Meredith. I was walking to the Crypt. It is an awesome hang out and where I met my two best girl friends; Snow and October.

"Hey Vie!" October shouted while waving her hand at me to sit at the table where she was at.

"Hey October what'cha doing?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders with a bored look.

"Nothing much, you?" she asked.

"Oh going to make a song and I need yours and Snow's help, please please please?" I shouted and clapped my hands together before she said no. She let out a sigh and fell back in her chair.

"What kind of song?" she asked. I smiled knowing she agreed to help.

"Its called 'smack you' and it's for this dumb girl in my school." October nodded in interest.

"Sounds interesting, I'm in" she smirked evilly with a nod. "When is it?"

"3 weeks from now but I got the song done in my head and my mom has some beats and I have the outfit I've been working on for a while and a dance. So the only thing you need to do is dance and look hot." She nodded with much enthusiasm.

"I do enjoy dancing and looking hot."

"I know you , I know you do."

So after a long 3 weeks of practicing with my friends and the other girls I asked to be back up dancers. It was going very well and that the fact I skipped three weeks of school and hung out with my friends was enough to make me ecstatic. And I also dyed my hair blue and the bottom half is black. So right now we are at the Town Talent Show and a couple of people went before us. Some were good while some were down right bad. I was backstage with my group 'Label'. We though about it, and people do label us. They call us Goth, emo, vampire freaks, freaks, and so on. I was watching the group who was playing on the stage and didn't notice that there was someone standing behind me and they placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What the -!" I shouted as I turned to see Henry. I took a breath to calm my racing heart.

"You dork, you scared me!" I shouted at him- my cheeks turning red. He chuckled and patted my head.

"Sorry its just that I haven't seen or heard from you for 3 weeks, I thought something happened to you." He told me as he smiled a bright smile causing me to smile back. He open his arms to me I smiled more and hugged him and he began to sway from side to side.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Label!"

We pulled away slightly but still in each others arms he kissed my forehead for about 5 seconds.

"Good luck" I was speechless so I just nodded with a blush on my cheeks. He walked away with a smile when he was gone I lean against the wall and breath and prepared for our act.

"Wow…"

~Henry pov~

I left backstage and walked to the front row to sit with Vlad and Meredith though I don't think they knew Violet was here none, the less singing.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Label!" I clapped and cheered for my soon to be girlfriend.

Vlad looked at me confused why I was cheering but I ignored him. Violet came out her blue and black hair shined in the stage light. She wore a long silk black robe hiding her outfit under it. The announcer gave her the mic.

"Ok before I perform Meredith Brookstone would you please step up on the stage?" she asked. I raised my brow ,what was she up too? I saw Meredith smile and got on stage.

"I'm here what do you want _freak_?" I saw Vie smile with amusement even though the crowed _oh_ed or laughed.

The beat began of the song she untied her robe and it fell quickly on the stage floor my eyes widen and my mouth fell open she looked HOT!

~Vlad pov~

Violet just called out Meredith for some odd reason, and Violet was smiling even though Meredith just called her a freak and the crowed was _oh_ingand laughing. She untied her silky long black robe and it fell to the floor without a sound. My dark blue eyes widened, my mouth gaped open and my heart slamming against my rib cage. She looked HOT! I never saw Violet in this light. She wore a white one piece bathing suite, with a leather white jacket, white fish nets and white heels. Her blue and black hair was straight and she looked like Lady Gaga in the music video Love Games. The crowed cheered, clapped and whistled and it made me feel a bit uncomfortable that it was mainly guys. I looked around and glared at some of the guys but then saw Henry glaring at some guys as well.

Maybe since that we are both her best friends we are a bit over protective of her…right?

Wait! What? I only see Vie as my friend nothing more I love Meredith…don't I? No wait, yes you do! You love Meredith, Meredith Brookstone. I looked from the stage to the ground my raven hair framed my face as I face the floor.

To be honest I used to like Violet but I knew she wouldn't go for me and I didn't want to tell her and make our friendship all weird. Vie has been there for me since kindergarten, she accepted me for who I am, she had been there when my parents passed away, she made me laugh, I liked her bright beautiful smile, her laugh, her eyes and I liked her…a lot. I like my best friend Violet Ramos.

Great. Juuust great.

"Meredith this song goes to you and I hope you and everyone enjoys it as much as I do" Vie said into the mic with an evil smile and sickly sincerely in her voice.

The beat of the music played louder Meredith stood there on the stage with a smile saying it's-about-time-you-notice-I'm-your-superior.

"Let's go!" she shouted. The beat got louder and Vie began to sing. **(for the song Violet is singing to Meredith and would like at the crowed once in while)**

Shut up  
Nobody cares what you have to say  
Shut up  
Nobody's listening to you anyway

You got your eye liner done wrong  
Fake nails too long  
Fingers all up in my face  
Trying to put me in my place  
And you  
Think you  
Can just say what you wanna  
But tonight I'm gonna gonna

Smack you  
Right across your lips  
Gonna lose your lipstick  
Cause you keep on talkin' shit  
I'm gonna kick you  
Right between your hips  
Cause you're such a catty bitch  
And for me it's such a switch  
Cause I'm usually such a lady  
But tonight I'm gonna smack a bitch

**Vie was singing right in Meredith's face who just stood there and did nothing. **

Bitch (Repeat x17)

Speak up  
I know it's hard to talk with swollen lips  
Now get up  
Oh wait  
Let me take my heels out from between your hips

You got your eye liner done wrong  
Fake nails too long  
Fingers all up in my face  
Trying to put me in my place  
And you  
Think you  
Can just say what you wanna  
But tonight I'm gonna

Smack you  
Right across your lips  
Gonna lose your lipstick  
Cause you keep on talkin' shit  
I'm gonna kick you  
Right between the hips  
Cause you're such a catty bitch  
And for me it's such a switch  
Cause I'm usually such a lady  
But tonight I'm gonna smack a bitch  
Tonight I'm gonna smack a bitch

Bitch (Repeat x17)

**The beat slowed down and Vie broke the chronograph that the group was doing and walked around Meredith slowly eyeing her down. She stood behind her and pulled her face to the left making her listen to her voice and then pushed her face slightly away.**

Sticks and stones, they have their place  
When words don't work and you can't walk away  
You brought-out a side of me that I don't like  
I bet next time you'll think twice

**When Vie sang 'think twice' she put a two finger to Meredith head and pushed it back roughly making Meredith lose balance. **

But tonight I'm gonna smack a bitch

I'm gonna hit you  
Right across your lips  
Gonna lose your lipstick  
Cause you keep on talkin' shit  
I'm gonna kick you  
Right between the hips  
Cause you're such a catty bitch  
And for me it's such a switch

I'm gonna smack you  
Right across your lips  
Gonna lose your lipstick  
Cause you keep on talkin' shit  
I'm gonna kick you  
Right between the hips  
Cause you're such a catty bitch  
And for me it's such a switch  
Cause I'm usually such a lady  
But tonight I'm gonna smack a bitch

**But instead of slapping Meredith Vie punched her right on her left jaw. Hard. **

~Violet pov~

When the song was over I punched Meredith on her left jaw hard. Karmas a bitch. She held her left jaw that was now red and starting to swell. She stared at me for a moment I just smirked. She ran off the stage crying my smirk widened in victory and walked off. But not before the crowed roared in laughter, cheers, and claps.. I got off the stage to find Henry but I didn't find him.

"Now put your hands together for Henry and the boys!" I raised my right brow really? Henry and the boys? This should be good. I stood in the front row not noticing Vladimir was three people away from me on my left.

"Ok this goes to a special girl out there I hope she likes it" Henry said in the mic. But he was looking in my direction so I looked to see if the girl he likes was near me. But I didn't even now who she was. So I stop my search and looked ahead of me to watch Henry sing.

You got my attention when you make that move (ah ah)  
Can't help it 'cus I'm stuck like glue (why why)  
Am I the only one to see  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
rush n' no doubt about it  
Who can do it like you do it when you do  
So hooked up on you like a tattoo  
I'm serious about it  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
rush n' no doubt about it

I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh

I, I, I love it when you give me that smile  
I've, I've, been waiting for this a long time  
My, my, my premonition is telling me try  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
rush n' no doubt about it  
I have to give you credit for your style  
and the way you rock that dress is so wild  
I got to give it up 'cuss  
girl I really want to get that get that  
rush n' no doubt about it

I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh

Yeah you got me like a puppet on a string  
I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin  
and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way that can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh.

~Vlad pov~

When Henry finished singing the crowed broke out in cheers and I stood frozen. During the whole song I noticed that Henry was looking right at Violet. Does this mean Henry likes Violet? I saw Vie go up to Henry they hugged and I saw him kiss her forehead. I will take that as a yes.

Uh oh.


	5. Chapter 5

~Vlad pov~

~1 week~

I woke up at 5 in the morning before school, I couldn't sleep with the image of Vie and Henry. It made me feel…jealous? Why am I jealous? I have Meredith the girl of my dreams the one I've been wanting to hold since kindergarten. But Vie and Henry? They don't go together right!

Violet is sweet, sensitive, loyal in a relationship, and considerate of others feelings, and Henry- don't get me wrong he is my best friend but Henry- was never serious about a girl in his life, and for him to have Violet sickens me. I shook my head slightly trying to get the thought out my head. I walked down the stairs, opened the freezer and grabbed a B negative blood bag. I bit into the blood bag sucking it dry. I grabbed my black school bag from the stairs. My mornings have been quite and lonely because Henry doesn't walk with me to school anymore; he walks with Violet.

I walked up the stairs to Nelly's room to wake her. Ever since the accident with my parents, I learned to never leave my house with someone sleeping. I gently knock on the door.

"Nelly wake up I'm leaving for school" I said from the other side of the door.

"Mm, ok dear" she mumbles. I heard her feet slap on the cold floor knowing she was awake I left to school.

I walked into the building of Bathory kids, teens and teacher walking around chatting and hanging around. I walked to my locker giving it a bored look. I started to turn the code in but then something- or more accuratly someone- slammed my face against the rusty old locker.

"Hey there gothy." came the raspy voice of Bill. He yanked me back made me face him and slammed me against my locker. I glared at him through my raven hair.

"Where your friends goth boy?" Tom asked with a smirk on his face. I open my mouth to say something but closed it; I have no friends. I lowered my head in sadness- the thought of having no friends making me sad and lonelier.

"He has no friends." Tom mocked me with a laugh he pointed a finger at me. I bit my bottom lip in anger and sadness. I had no friends, I messed up, I lost Violet and Henry the only people who cared for me and I just treated them like dirt. My bottom lip began to quiver. _I am alone. _The thought rang out it my head.

"Drop the goth." came a feminine voice. Tom and Bill turn their head towards the voice. I was surprised, is it really her? I cocked my head to the left to see it was her.

~Violet pov~

"AH!" I shouted as I swung my wooden sword at my opponent. Our swords clashed back and forth. I clenched my teeth in anger, I never liked losing. Once I was away from my opponent I lowered my sword- my eyes set on the figure in front of me. I turned my sword slightly making the polished wood glister in the light. I ran to him my sword drag behind me scraping on the wooden floor. I jumped up and swung my sword up above my head.

"AH!" I shouted as I swung my sword down hitting my opponent on the head. I landed on my feet behind him I quickly turn to him with my sword at my side. I ran from behind him.

"AH!" I quickly hit him on both of his hips hard and he bent forward in pain. When he stood up I kicked his chest, he lifted up off the floor slightly and partially flew before falling to the wooden polish floor with a loud thud. I smirked with amusement and did a pose with my wooden sword.

Claps were from all around the room I smiled and bowed. My sensei clapped and stepped forward to me with a proud smile.

"You have came a long way Violet I'm so proud" she smiled at me she patted my head then bowed. I bowed as well happy to receive a compliment from my teacher.

I washed up and put on my black skinny jeans, light blue shirt, my light blue vans and black hat. I had my wooden sword on my back walking in the school to my locker. But when I got there I saw Vladimir being bullied. Again. I couldn't just stand there and watch, he is my friend…well my locker neighbor. I sighed and dropped my book bag on the floor and grabbed my wooden sword.

"Drop the emo." I said sternly. Tom and Bill turn around with a smirk.

"Aw look! It's goth boy's wittle hot friend." Bill mocked. I rolled my violet eyes in annoyance.

"Drop him." I spat with venom dripping on every word.

"Or what?" Bill asked. I looked at Vlamimir who was on his two feet again looking scared. I smirked evilly, I always wanted to do this. I set my sword in positions I learned in kendo class. I smiled a wicked smile and ran to them with such speed and wack them with the sword on the sides, shoulders, leg and head. I soon stopped hitting them and dropped my sword and got in a stance I learned in karate.

"AH!" I shouted I round house kicked Bill face. I kneed tom in the stomach and I grabbed his forearm and flipped him over my left shoulder throwing him at the lockers. He slowly fell and his face clashed with the hard ground. They groaned on the floor in pain. I smiled in amusement. Soon the bullies got up holding a arm or a part of their face.

"This isn't over witch" Bill growled. I rolled my violet eyes, hands on my hips I glared them down making them feeling uncomfortable. They quickly got up and ran down the hall; I smirked in victory. I picked up my bag off the ground and turned on my heel. I began to walk down the empty halls of Bathory High but was stopped when a hand was placed on my left shoulder. I heaved a heavy sigh but continue to stare straight ahead.

"What Vladimir?" I asked in a monotone voice. I felt his hand stiffen when I said his name.

"I-I-I just w-wanted to thank you…" I heard him stutter.

"Your welcome." I went to walk off but was stopped by his voice.

"Violet, wait please" he begged. I turn around eyeing him with uninterest.

"What?" I spat at him and he flinched.

"Look I know I said this before, but I am truly sorry. Why can't we go back to way things were?" he questioned. I eyed him and shifted my bag on my shoulder.

"I don't know? Why?" I asked. He seems confused by words; of course.

"Vladimir the only thing that stopping us from going back to way things were is you." I stated bluntly. He looked shocked, his eyes wide open and his mouth gaped open. I rolled my eyes, of course he didn't understand. I heaved another sigh but this time out of annoyance.

"Look Vladimir I've been trying to set thing straight with the both of us, but you are too…stupid. You're too stupid to see what your relationship is doing to our friendship. You are dating a girl who doesn't like me and has her head to far up her ass." He didn't say a word so I continue my point.

"You're so in love with Meredith that you became blind to see what's in front of you. I'm a drudge and you can order me to talk to you or get along with Meredith. But no you are to busy with her to even do that"

"Violet you know I don't use my powers for that" he whispered.

"I know but still you haven't made an effort into showing me that you are sorry" I mumbled back but he caught my words. He looked down to the ground sad that I made a point that he has made no effort.

"So how can I make it up to you?" he asked. I smiled I decided to do a little test.

"Well, the Snow Ball homcoming is tonight so me and you are going to go like we use to" I smiled ,he snapped his head up at me looking shocked.

"What? Vie I can't do that I'm going with Meredith" I frowned; he was already failing the test and he didn't even try.

"While tell her the new plan, your coming with me. No 'ands' or 'buts' about it. good day to you sir" and I walked off to class leaving him there dumbfounded. I smiled my, plan was to see if Vlad will tell Meredith about the new plans and see how it will go. I knew she was going to say no, but I wanted Vlad to tell her and when he gets his answer he'll come to me tell me and make other plans. I know it's dumb but I think he should get yelled at and since I'm too nice to do it. I'll let his 'amazing' girlfriend do it. Then he might see how much of a bitch she is.

~Vlad pov~

I was walking down the hall towards my class. I was looking for Meredith to tell her there was a change in plans; I'm not got with her. She was going to freak!

I found Meredith with her group of friends laughing away at a joke I didn't hear. I walked up to her with my hands stuffed in my front jean pockets.

"Hey babe I need to talk to you" I told her, she nodded and stood up.

"What's up?" she asked. I bit my lower lip down avoiding eye contact.

"Well y-you see I'm not going to the dance tonight…with you" I whispered the last part. She looked at me and went to a laughing fit.

"Yea ok Vlad really what's up?" she asked. I was sawing a confused look on my face.

"That was it" her smiley face went to an angered expression.

"Then who are you going with?" she barked. I flinched as she raised her voice up at me.

"With Violet" I whispered her name.

"What that freak show! Don't you remember what she did to me? She hit me in front of everyone!" she shouted. I stood up straight and I stood my ground eyeing her.

"Well in all fairness you hit her first" I shot back. She gasped and her eyes saddened.

"You're picking her over _me?_" she asked, tears about to fall from her brown eyes.

"I'm not picking her over you. She my best friend Mere-"

"And I'm your _girlfriend_ doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It means a lot to me!" I shouted but I didn't mean to, and she took a step back in fear. I sighed and my shoulders fall slightly.

"Don't you see what she's doing to us? She's making us fight, Vlad. This is our first fight." She whispered. My eyes widened, then it hit me. Was that her angle? Was Violet trying to make us fight so we would break up? I was lost for words, I knew Meredith saw this because she came up to me and placed her hand gently on my left cheek.

"Let's not let her have that satisfaction, ok?" she whispered and I nodded.

"And let's not tell her about the new plan just me and you. And she'll feel like the fool" She smirked. I nodded once again next thing I knew it me and Meredith were making out. Her soft pink lips on my cold pale ones.

…..

sorry for the late update but comment please!

So what will happen next? Will Vlad tell Vielot? Or will he stand her up again?

Betaku- Hi. I'm the beta for this story. I just wanted to apologize for the once over I gave this chapter. I have been really busy and still am. Don't blame her for the long wait, it was mostly me.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello it's me the author and I'm NOT discounting 'Fallen angel' I need someone to beta my story so if your interested let me now ok bye!


	7. Chapter 7

~Michelle pov~

I was walking to my cabin theme classic house-awesome house by the way. I walked up the stone path ground with green healthy hedges on each side of them. The stone path soon leads me to two flights of wooden-yet stable stairs. I skipped step after step that lead to an oak polished door with a well designed circle glass in the middle. I knocked my signature knock and it swung open showing my lovely mother.

"Ello mother" I waved my hand to her. She smiled her brown eyes gleam with happiness she bend her knees slightly and did a girly wave to me.

"Ello daughter would you come in for some cake and tea?" she asked in a pretty good British accent. I nodded my head my electric blue hair swaying with the wind and bowed.

"Sounds smashing" I replied in my British accent. After awhile we burst out laughing I walked in my home and sat my book bag next to my wooden steps. We both linked arms and skipped to the kitchen I giggled at how weird we are she pulled out my chair and gesture for me to sit, I curtsey and sat. She placed some 'tea' and cake in front of me (the tea is hot chocolate). She grabbed her 'tea' and cake and sat on the side of the table.

"So how was school?" asked as she sipped her chocolate. I shrugged my shoulders as I touch a piece my cake with my fork.

"Could have been better. Me and Vladimir talked; for more then 2 minutes." I told my mom as I chew my vanilla cake.

"That's good; I missed that kid such a sweet boy. I remember when you both were younger you and Vlad use to sleep in the same bed, OH and when you both shower together-

"MOM!" I shouted in embarrassment a deep red blush cover my cheeks and the bridge of my nose. She laughed and quickly covered her mouth.

"I-I'm s-sorry honey" she laughed. I crossed my arms over my chest I slowly slid down in my seat. I grumbled to myself about how embarrassing that was, but I felt a vibration on my left side pocket. I dig in my pocket; I pulled out my phone I got a text message from Vlad! I slide the slide button and read the message my violet eyes scanned the words and sentences carefully. My eyes widen as my mouth gaped open.

"Oh…my...God" I said slowly as I stood.

"What?" my mom asked. I slowly turn to her away from my phone.

"Vlad said he'll go to the dance with me" I smiled she smiled and clapped her hands excited.

"Now you can wear the dress I bought you!" she cheered I rolled my eyes while shaking my head. She grabbed me by the forearm and ran up the steps. I giggled on the way there happy to see her excited like this. We left school early so we could get ready for the snow ball dance tonight. I giggled as she order me out of my clothes I did so and I got in my white dress. It's a strapless dress-it is tight on the top down to my waist with glitter swirls here and there, there was a silk bow at the right hip. The bottom of the dress was slightly puffy, it took the shape of an upside down tulip and was layered with a silk layer and the material a tutu was made of; it fell to my knees. My shoes were 3 inch high white lace heels with a little bit of glitter. Next my hair my mom curled my electric blue hair and then she divided the crown top of my hair making a hump-she placed a small silver/crystal tiara. Final step make up. She put white sparkly eye shadow as the base then got electric blue shadow at the end blend it in together-it came out professionally. Then got liquid eye liner and made a thick but slink cat eye on both of my eyes and lastly she used an eye liner and traces my waterline making my eyes pop.

"And…done" she cheered I looked in the mirror and saw a whole different person. I saw someone beautiful, some one strong but yet I see me. I smiled as I saw myself I turn to my mom with a smile and hugged her.

"Thank you" I thanked she nodded and returns the hug.

"Your welcome, so when is young Vlad picking you up?" she questioned as she search my closet for a jacket. I checked my phone and re-read the message.

_Hey Vie it's Vlad I asked Meredith if I could go to the dance with you and she was totally cool with it she said she was going with a group of friends anyways. So I'll pick you up at the front of your house at 8 see you soon._

I looked at the time on my phone it was 7:55 CRAP! I grabbed the white jacket my mother held in her waiting hand. I struggled putting it on since I was in a rush, I ran down the steps with my mom at my tail.

"Ok bye mom tell dad I'll be home at 11 ok?" I asked her she nodded her head yes. I kissed her cheek and walked to the front of my house. The ground is now covered in pure white snow. I looked at the snowing sky with a smile as I walked to the front gates of my home. There was a bench to the left of the gate, I wiped it clean from snow and sat. A smile plaster to my face as I waited it was now 8:01. I heaved a happy sigh as my winter breathe was clearly shown in the air and faded away. I was finally going to hang out with my best friend.

It's been 20 minuets but nothing I text Vlad several times nothing and I called, still nothing. It was getting cold to I hugged myself to get warm but to no avail. I waited for a couple of more minutes, but they soon turn to hours and before I knew it, it was 11o'clock. I sighed as tears escaped my eyes. I quickly wiped the away not wanting to seem as I wasn't crying and smug my make-up. I gave one last sniffed and stood up walking back to my house. I looked at the snowy ground sad and disappointed. My white heel 'clank' on the stone path buried 3 inches of snow.

Once I made it up to the wood oak door I knocked twice. A few seconds later my mother opened the door with a bright smile on her face.

"How was the dance?" she asked. I nodded my head with a fake smile.

"It was great!" I chirped making it sound I was there and had a blast. She nodded her head and move to the side. I quietly but quickly walked up the steps up to my room. I turn the silver knob from my black door that hid my room and open it slightly to close it again. I leaned on my door as tears fell again I slid down slowly against the rough wood till I was sitting on my purple carpet floor. I brought my knees up to my chest face buried in my freezing numb fingers and sobbed myself to sleep.

~winter break over~

Winter break soon came to an end I haven't seen Vlad and didn't want to. I spend the break home, hanging out with the 'goth' kids and hanging out with Henry. He such a great friend way better then Vald will ever be. And I dyed my hair bloody red it so cool! I was walking towards the danger zone (the school) with a tired but happy expression. I wore a black hat with cat ears, a red and black Gir sweater, and red skinny jeans with black ankle ugg boots and blue hand gloves. It was cold outside and a little bit of snow which sucks because I wanted school to be closed. ARG! My body hurts again and I don't know why I feel like something trying to emerge from my back! Like I am about to grow wings or something! I soon enter the danger zone be welcome by the heat that came from the heaters in the building; I sighed in happiness. Before class started I went to the roof to see how the small town look covered in snow! I skipped step to step to finally reach the rusty metal door with the rusty door knob. I turn the knob and been welcome by the chilly air that disturb the town. I walked a few steps, but then heard giggling.

"Oh Brad, stop!" I heard the flirty high pitch annoying voice. No doubt it belongs to Meredith. But who the fuck is Brad? I quietly turn the corner where I heard the voice come from. I peep to the side trying not to be notice and saw Meredith making out with this Brad character? Holy shit. I smiled an evil smile I pulled out my phone; the galaxy. I pressed the camera image on the home screen the app open and I pointed my phone to Meredith kissing Brad I zoomed in and click. My phone takes HD pictures clear as day.

"Come on babe" Brad said with a cheesy smile. Meredith giggled and pecked his lips I snapped a picture of that of course. Then I began to record them and there 'conversation' they mainly flirted and made out. I smiled and took several more pictures and 2 min video till I was satisfied. I quickly put my phone away and quietly sneaked back to the door and into the school. Karma is a bitch isn't? I chuckle to myself on the idea I had for these picture/video- going to post them around the school of course! I walked to my locker happily but dropped to a deep frown when I saw Vlad. Anger boiled up in me I wanted to hit him oh how I did. I turn on my heels to walk away but he grabbed me by my forearm. And out of reflex/anger I slapped him right across the face hard I didn't notice I was crying till my vision got blurry. He stumble backwards a few steps, and held his red left cheek that had my hand print on it. I glared at him beyond pissed I shook violently with anger as I glared at his shocked expression. But the pain my back increased I was feeling dizzy but ignored the pain and focus on the matter at hand.

"Vie-

"NO! SHUT THE FUCK! I HATE YOU VLADIMIR TOD! I DON'T GIVE TWO FLYING DICKS ON WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! FUCK YOU AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" I shouted to him. The tears continue to burn down my cheeks he glared at me.

"Well I was going to ask you why you try to break me and Meredith up?" he snapped.

"What are you talking about?" he scoffed.

"When you told me to ask Meredith if I could go to the dance with you? It was a set up, you wanted me and her to fight didn't you?" he shouted. I glared daggers at him and clenched my fist. I can't believe he think I will do such a thing maybe I wanted him to get yelled at, sure. But for me to break his heart like that by making them fight and break up?

"Fuck you" I stated.

"I think it's the other way around" He told me bluntly. I growled in frustration I can't believe this bull shit!

"How can you accuse me of that Vladimir how? HOW?" I held my head in anger I felt light head-more then dizzy like I'm going to faint. I didn't know what's happening anymore I felt like shouting everything I had in me.

"I can't believe I though you were…I can't believe I thought that" I said out loud but not really knowing I was. I also didn't realize the curious stares we were getting from the nosy students that lurk this God for Saken School.

"You thought what?" Vlad spat. I glared at him tear full eyes.

"I can't believe I thought you were WORTH my time I thought you were the ONE but I was wrong! Your not worth it and your not the one for me!" I shouted at him not caring anymore I didn't I just didn't.

"What?" he asked confused. I rolled my eyes and paced back and forth quickly I face him even angrier.

"I LIKED YOU, YOU IDOIT! I LIKED YOU FOR SO LONG! But now I don't know if I do anymore and I don't care because your trash!…and you know what your girlfriend is-wait forgets it you won't believe me anyways so just go back to your perfect life with your perfect girlfriend and leave me alone." I turn away from Vlad ready to leave, but not before he asked.

"My girlfriend what?" he asked. I smirked I'm telling him what I saw so I continue to walk.

"Tell me now and that's and order." Crap. I heard the students around me laugh under their breath and gasped in shock. I stood in my spot not turning to face him I glared at the white dirt stain tile ground under my feet.

"Your girlfriend cheating on you with a guy name Brad. Their on the school roof right now, you can check for yourself." I said bluntly I heard him scoff of course he didn't believe me.

"When do the lies end Violet?" he question. I looked over my shoulder and glared at him.

"Till you start believing the truth and when you find out the truth don't come crying to me. Oh and one last thing I don't want to be your drudge anymore, I don't want nothing to do with you anymore" and with that I walked down the hall to where my feet took me. I didn't care where I was going at this point but I didn't want to see or be near Tod.

…

Ok, ok sorry for the late update! So will Vlad go to the roof? Or will he just be stupid it and not got? Will Violet ever forgive Vlad? Why am I asking so many questions? Well I don't why either but it helps to keep you folks interested ;) so COMMENT!


	8. Chapter 8

~Vlad pov~

I watched as my ex-best friend stalked down the hall. I felt hollow inside like I lost another apart of me. I felt the tears threaten to fall, but I blinked them away. I put my gaze back on the dirty white floor of Bathory high. She had to be lying she has to be, but what will she gain from lying? Was she telling the truth? But Meredith wouldn't do that to me…right?

But then it hit me why was she mad at me that she slapped me? Did I do something wrong? If I did then I have no idea what. And she liked me? Since when, why and how? And being the unluckiest person alive I below it. I shoved my hands in my front pocket of my fade black jeans and heaved a sigh. My life sucks. Stupid pun. I walked down the halls hearing the whisper from other students about what they just witness. I walked into math class seeing Violet moved at the far left end of the class I sighed again I ran a hand through my black locks. I walked to the far end of the right side of the class and sat down my head hang low slightly as I daze off.

"Hey, I heard you and Vie had a fight" came the voice of my best friend; Henry. I looked up at him with my dull dark blue eyes full with sadness. I nodded my head not wanting to speak about our down fall. Henry pulls up a chair beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Want to talk about it?" I shook my head 'no' not wanting to bring it up. I folded my arms on the top of my desk and buried my head in my arms.

'_Should I go check the roof or not go?'_ I thought to myself. I wanted to go, but what if she lying yet again what will she gain from it? So I decided to go, but when? I looked up and scan the room-Meredith was already in here so when can I 'catch' her?

….

It was time for lunch and Violet has been avoiding me all day. She sat with the goth kids I can see her sweet smile and hear her heartfelt laugh as they chatted among themselves. I shook my head trying not to look at her so much. I pulled out a Twinkie full with B positive blood, I cautiously bit into it trying not to spill the blood that lay inside the sweet treat. Once the piece I bite off fell into my mouth I chewed it savoring every bite. I saw movement coming from my left side I notice curly brown hair and quickly knew it was Meredith.

"Hey, babe" she greeted she peck my pale cheeks. I felt my blood race to both my cheeks forming into a blush.

"H-Hey" I stutter. It was quite after a while, but then Meredith opens her mouth and spoke.

"I won't be able to meet up with you after school the girls want to hang out. I'm really sorry" she apologized. I looked at her and I fell hard when I stare straight into her big chocolate brown puppy dog eyes.

"Yea, its fine have fun" I smiled at her. She cheeky smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank Vlad!" she chirped. I notice she was cleaning up her mess and stood up. I was confused at her actions; before I could even speak she was already walking away. But she made a left instated of a right? The left hallway leads to the roof and the back of the school not a single class or human life to be found. I then felt a tug at my heart like I should follow her, but then yet again I should trust her. Then Violet words ranged in my head.

'_I LIKED YOU, YOU IDOIT! I LIKED YOU FOR SO LONG!'_ I felt a ping of guilt in my heart.

'_I don't want to be your drudge anymore, I don't want nothing to do with you anymore' _that really got to me without Violet I will only have Henry. And violet has become a big part of my life I don't want to lose her, ever. I took a deep breath I grabbed my paper bag that held my food and stood up from the empty table to follow Meredith.

…..

I made it to the top of the stairs I eyed the rusty silver door that led to the roof. My eye shifted to the rusty door knob breathing ever so quietly. I placed my cold pale hand on the cold door knob taking in a deep breath I gave the door knob a twisted. It made a 'click' sound knowing it was open I pushed it ever so slowly and quietly. I looked through the crack of the door had made seeing no one I pushed it all the way through. My eyes scanned the whole roof from where I stood, but I saw nothing. I gave a tiny smile relived Meredith wasn't up here and Violet most have been lying. I turn back around to go inside the school but I heard voices more like they we're speaking in whispers. I turn back around slowly walking towards the whispers they became louder with ever step that I took.

"Brad!~" I heard a flirty giggle-Meredith. I bit my bottom lip hoping it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. But when I peek around the corner I was wrong dead wrong. I saw Meredith being dry hump on the wall by this Brad person. I felt my heart drop as the tears build up in my eyes. I ripped my gaze from what I had witness as the tear fell quietly and silently. She was right. This whole time Violet was right and I was too blind to see it. I just threw away a 10 years worth of friendship for a girl I had a crush on since forever to find her cheating on me for who knows how long. I stuff my hands in dark faded jean pocket as I walked away from the scene heart broken.

….

~Violet pov~

After the whole tiff with Tod I didn't want to see him so I went to the 'Crypt' where I found my friends chatting away over the loud techno music. I placed my bag next to the red leather seat in the booth where my friends sat at. I gave a heavy sigh and laid my head on Sprat's left comfy shoulder who was downing Pixi stix after Pixi stix. I looked at each of my friends October was chatting away with Snow who nodded and laughed at what she said. Kristoff was giving his signature 'don't talk to me' look and Sprat was high off of sugar. I love my friends.

"Hey Vie!" Snow cheered as if I was just came. I rolled my eyes playfully and shook my head with a smile.

"Hey, snow baby" I gave her a flirty wink. I saw a blush form on her pale cheeks I gave a giggle over the years I have spent with the 'goth' kids I became a little bi curious. I'm not saying I'm gay just think girls are beautiful being who needs a lot of love. And right now the only girl I will ever get curious with was Snow. She wasn't gay either she just as curious as me.

"Will you two just make out?" October teased. Our table was full of laughter at her random out burst.

"Nah, then these horn balls will have a reason to masturbate at night" I resort back which cost the girls to roar with laughter. I saw Kristoff rolled his eyes annoyed at my stupidity I just gave him a cheeky smile.

"Hey, Vie when can we go to your house again?" Sprat asked in a hyper tone. I looked at him as he gave a giant smile his dark brown eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Um, never" he pouted at my answer.

"AW why!" he yelled.

"Well 1 you'll eat every single sweet thing in my house-which is EVERYTHING…again. 2 you won't listen to me when I say don't touch things and 3 my mom is scared of you" I listed my reasons. He pouted again I just patted his head. Last time I let my friends come over they were reckless! Sprat ate everything, he broke my dead grandmother vase and when he wanted more sugar and had none lift he started to threaten my mother with a butter knife. Telling her he will eat her inside like laffy taffy. Which caused them too be kicked out and never to return. I felt someone poke me. I turn to see it was Kristoff he gave me a blank stare.

"I was meaning to ask you about your parents. How come you don't look like either of them?" he questioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked like a lost child why doesn't understand the words he spoke.

He gave a frustrated sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I mean they are light skinned and you're…not" I gave him a glare.

"Just because I'm a little bit darker doesn't mean they aren't my parents. And besides my grandfather was Black so there!" I stick my tongue out at him.

"I have to agree with Kristoff Violet. You look nothing like your parents and have you actually seen your grandpa?" October asked. I gave her a look a blank look then it turn to an irritated expression.

"So what are you getting at? That I'm adopted? That I came from the sky one night and was place at their door steps? Is that what you mean?" I asked her again. She shook her head her raven hair moving with her movement.

"No, it's just I don't see the…resemblances between you and your parents it all." I gave a sigh I grabbed my book bag and stood up irritated of them accusing me being an orphan.

"I got to go I have tons of homework see you guys later tonight" it was Friday so every Friday there was a sing off or some B.S like that and my friends volunteered me to sing tonight. It started at 12 mid night it was only 5 pm. I hugged Sprat, Kristoff, October and Snow good-bye for now. I gave Snow a quick peck on her red cover lips. I saw her cheeks glowing red I gave a sly grin gave a waved goodbye and left. It was drizzling, but I enjoyed it so I walked home slowly enjoying the rain before it went away.

…..

~Vlad pov~

The rain was pouring down on me really hard as the wind below and my hair flew in every direction and angle imaginable. I didn't know where I was going I just let my feet take me whatever they want to go. The rain hid my tears as I replayed the image of Meredith kissing another guy. I clenched my fist and my fangs ripped down from my gums; frustrated. I soon stopped when I saw numbers on the floor. 5678 an address to be more exact, but not just any old address-Violet address. I looked up form the stone ground side walk to see Violet Ranch home. I stood there for a few minutes deciding on to go see her or leave. I decided to go see her. I open the familiar gate that took me to a familiar stone path that went to the familiar cabin theme home. Once I round the corner to Vie window I saw the lights on. I concentrated on my lavation skills carefully to reach Violet window. Once I felt my feet lift from the ground that I once stood at I look straight up to her window and floated slowly up. Ignoring the rain and wind that surround me, I just focused on my destination-violet window. Soon I came face to face with the glass square that had been decorated with purple and black drapes. They were slightly open revealing Vie on her bed with her bloody red hair in a messy yet cute bun, wearing a Gir blue boxer with a white wife beater and her thick black glasses writing in her note book. I gave a tiny smile- she such a nerd. I knocked on the window softly with my knuckles. I saw her head snap up quickly to my directions. I knocked again hoping to get her attention-it did. She slowly got off the bed towards the window confused/curiosity written all over her face. The black and purple drapes were pulled apart as she open them more to see me in the soaking rain her expression was blank after a while she open the window and continue to give me a bored look.

"What?" she asked in a monotone voice. I flinched slightly it hurt that she spoke to me like that that since she never did, but I deserve it-a lot.

"C-can I come i-in?" I asked stuttering over my own words due to the cold and fear of her rejected me. Time seem to pause as she stood there eyeing me as if she was expecting something she stood straight and moved away from the window.

"Come in" she whispered as she walks back to her bed. I climbed in the window quickly and carefully wanting to get away from the cold. She sat on her bed with her legs and arms crossed a blank expression still played across her face.

"What?" she asked. I snapped up straight slightly nervous I licked my dried lips and open my mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry and you were right" I said it was quite for a while neither of us dare to move or speak we just eyed each other. She blinked and stood still and she opens her mouth to speak, but I quickly cut her off.

"I'm sorry for EVERYTHING Vie. I'm sorry I ditched, I'm sorry I haven't spoke to you one on one like odd times, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I'm sorry I chose Meredith over you and I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend like were to me" I told her, but in the end I trail off to a mere whisper. She still didn't move she still giving me the same bored expression- I failed I was too late to earn her forgiveness. I felt the tears rebuild in my eyes, but I pushed back down not wanting to seem weak. We eye each other till something happen-Violet eyes were turning red in color as I saw tears slowly build in her violet eyes. She ducked her down to hide her tears as she sniffed and cough. I gave a tiny smile I walked up to her I sat beside her on her soft bed with soft eyes. I slowly wrapped my arm around her wanting to comfort her, when I gave her the slightest touch she threw her arms around my neck and threw herself on top of me. She straddle my waist with her knee both her legs on either side of my hip as I lay on her comfy purple and blue covered bed. She cried in the crooked of my neck giving little hiccups here and there I smiled more and snaked my arms around her tiny frame pulling her closer as she did the same.

"I-I forgive y-you" she choked out. My grip on her tightens as I buried my face in the crook of her neck tears of happiness slipping from my eyes.

"Thank you" I whispered. This was a perfect moment nothing could ruin this that even D'ablo nothing…Soon a knock was heard from her black door.

"Vie sweety are you in here?" ask the voice of her father. Shit.

…..

ok ok im am uber sorry for the late update but please review it will help a lot if ya do! To REVIEW!

What will happen when Vie dad see Vlad in the room and she crying and she on top of him? REVIEW !


	9. Chapter 9

~Vlad pov~

Violet room door open revealing a familiar young man who so happens to be Violet dad. When he saw me he gave a smile but when he saw Vie on top of me, he froze. It was utterly quite and awkward. Violet stopped her sobbing and looked up at her father. I watched her face expression she seemed un-phased by this and blinked twice innocently.

"Oh, hey daddy what's up?" she asked. I mentally slapped my forehead wondering why she would ask that so casually while on top of me. I know it not what it looks like, but it still looked so wrong and I know what going on! Her dad mouth opens as he blankly looked at me I swallow my saliva in fear of being yelled at by him and Nelly. When I thought he was going to yell at the top of his lungs I shut my eyes closed bracing myself for the yelling.

"VLAD! How dare you come into my house AND not say hello?" her dad said casually. I snapped opened my eyes to see him smiling I gave a confused stare.

"What?" I asked out loud. Violet got off me and hugged her dad who returns it back. When they parted he walked up to me with a smile he calmly walked towards me as I slowly sat up on the bed. He extended his hand out to me as I looked at him curiously.

"Hello there son how you been?" he softly asked. I eyed his hand wondering what is his game here, but why would I think that way about a man I once knew so well? I gave a genuine smile of my own and shook hands with a man who been nothing but kind to me since I first met him. I got off the bed still shaking hands with Drake.

"VLAD?" I heard a women voice that I know belong to Millie. She peek over her daughter shoulders and quickly shoved her out the way making her fall on her butt with a 'thud' and follow by a 'OW you woman!' Millie quickly ran to me and squeezed me with all her might that she called a hug.

"Awe Vlad look at you, your so tall! Oh I remember when you were this small oh now you're a man! Oh my goodness you're so CUTE! How Nelly?" she cried/cheered and asked all in one breath. I gave out a chuckle at her odd behavior its no wonder why Vie is so weird.

"Hi, thank you nice you see again and Nelly great" I greeted her with a smile. She 'awe' and squish my face with her hands.

"You're so handsome you most have a girlfriend or girl all over you with a face like this!" she cried with excitement as she pulled/pinched my cheeks. I gave out an awkward/ uncomfortable laugh.

"Mom, let Vlad go your hurting is cheeks" Vie said in a monotone voice as she slapped away her mom hands off my cheeks. I was relived when her hands let go, I rubbed my left cheek as it still hurt. Vie gave me a look of sympathy as she examine my face. She placed both her hands on the side of my face as she turns it side to side; examining it. I felt myself blush at her gentle touch.

"Wow, mom you pinched Vladdy cheeks really hard they are red!" she told her mother. I thanked the lord that she didn't notice I was blushing. I gently took her hands off my face looking at her with a smile as she return it. I tighten my hold on her petite hands as I got lost her un-normal color violet eyes.

"I'm ok Vie" my words not even above a whispered as we continue to look into one another eyes. She nodded her nodded understanding I gave a short nodded of my own. When I looked up to talk to her parents they were gone.

"So what do you want to do Vlad?" Vie asked breaking the silent. I blinked a couple of times realizing I was space out. I looked out the window to see the storm becoming worst as the rain hit the window making sound like bullets. I sighed wondering how I am going to get home.

"Well it is raining pretty hard so we can't go outside. How about we just hang out here and figure a way to get me home without Nelly killing me?" I suggested to my friend she nodded but then a smile came across her lips.

"How about a SLEEP OVER!" she cheered. I gave her a sad smile as I patted her red head as she just looked at me confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Vie we are 15 years old and you're a girl and I am guy" I told hoping she will catch on to what I am saying.

"Ok now that you're done pointing out the oblivious what your point? We use to sleep over each other houses all the time, why does this time make it any different? She asked with her left brow arch in questioning motion. I heaved a heavy sigh I really didn't want to example this.

"Well its not that it's different it's just that you are older. And a couple of things have…changed over the years and I don't think your parents will be ok with it" I saw her rolled her eyes annoyed and she did something so unexpected. She removed her shirt leaving her in a sports bra and removed her pants to see Gir boxers. I blushed seeing her half naked like this and closed my eyes shut and use my hands to cover my eyes. I heard her giggle at my misery and felt her trying to pry off my hands over my eyes.

"There nothing to be shy about jeez Vlad!" she laughed as she took my hands off my eyes but my eyes still closed shut.

"Come on Vlad your spending the night!" she called. I shook my head my eyes still closed shut I heard her sigh hoping she gave up. But it's kind of hard to believe she gave up that easily she usually puts up a fight. Then I felt something playing with my belt I quickly open my eyes to see Violet on her knees removing my belt and jean zipper at the moment it look so WRONG! I quickly stepped away from her blushing like crazy as I tripped over a shoe and landed on the carpet floor.

"W-what are y-you doing?" I stutter out. She stood up on her two feet rolling her eyes placing her hands on her hip with a look that read your-a-idiot-and-pervert.

"I was taking off your pants, I'm pretty sure skinny jeans are not the most comfortable clothing to wear when sleeping" she told me like in 'no duh' matter. I gave her a grimace expression like I knew what her intentions were. She gave me a what-did-you-think-I-was-doing-pervert stare with her arms crossed.

"Well I see you're stubborn so sleep in your tight skin jeans if you want, but don't complain when you got a wedgys" she teased as she walked out the room. I sighed as she left. She wasn't thinking in a negative way but I was so does that make me a pervert? No, it couldn't its not like I will be the only the guy in the world who wouldn't think that way, right? I shook the thought out of my head giving it a few shakes to erase the thought about it. I slowly removed my shirt but I froze when I heard the knob turn and push it back down thinking it was one of her parent coming in. If they saw me doing this they would have thought something else. But to see it was Vie I sighed in relief, I saw her give a what-were-you-doing-look. She looked really cute that way her head was tilted and her bloody red bangs over her left eye. I caught myself looking at her longer than I should have. I quickly I whipped around hiding my blush from her eyes.

"S-so w-what d-do you want to do?" I stutter over my own words not looking at her. I fiddle with the hem of my black soaked shirt has I bite down on my lower lip.

'So this means I like/love my best friend' I thought to myself unaware of the foot steps behind me. I felt something on my shoulder unaware of the touch I jumped 2 feet in the air out of surprise. Next thing I knew I heard the cheery laughter of my best friend as I heard a thud following along with her laughter. I turn around with my blush gracing my face in embarrassment as I saw Vie cracking up the carpet floor. I watched as she laughed she look so damn cute- I crack a smile and laughed along with her. It was nice to see her smiling and laughing knowing I was the cause of the smile and laugh-it felt good. After a minute or so her laughter died down as she lay spread out on the carpet floor panting from laughing so much. I panted also trying to catch my breath again. I slowly got on my hands and knees laying right next to her on the floor panting looking up the poster full ceiling. After a second of pure silent she giggled to herself this made me curious on why she as laughing out of know where.

"What so funny?" I asked her. She gave a few more giggles before she looked at me. Her violet eyes sparkled with happiness her glossy lips smiled warmly at me. I felt my cheeks heat up as her violet eyes looked in my coax one. From the corner of my eyes I saw little bit of movement from Violet side I turn slightly but when I saw she was coming closer to me I whipped my face forward again.

"Vlad" I heard her call. I swallowed my spit hard as beads of sweat rolled down my forehead as she came closer to me.

"Y-yes?" I asked nervously as I avoid eye contact.

"Look at me" she said softly. I didn't listen I just looked at the abused stuff care bear as if was the most amazing thing in the world. Pfft it shouldn't even be called a care bear more like a dead bear it had stitches all over the place and she painted the bears eyes black. Me being to busy looking at the 'died bear' didn't notice Violet had climb on top of me her legs straddle my waist. Her bloody red hair spill around our faces I finally locked eyes with her as she looks at me. I know for a fact my whole fact was red my heart was beating 80 miles a second as my breathing was uneven. She looked at me intensely as my eyes shake slightly nervous on what's on her mind. She lean her head down getting closer to my face as I gasp for air my hearting beating faster and faster. I shut my eyes as close tight shut.

'Is she going to kiss me?' I thought.

"What are you doing?" I heard her voice. I snapped open my eyes as I saw her sitting straight up still on me and she fiddle with a dust bunny and flicked it away once she was done fiddling with it. I felt like an idiot.

"I thought you were going to kiss me" I whispered not realizing that I did. I saw her cheeks go red, my eyes widen in fear as I slapped my hands over my mouth. She began to fiddle with her fingers as her eyes shifted side to side and bit her bottom lip. I quickly unfolded my hands that covered my mouth to make up excuse but my arms were pinned down next to the side of my head. I quickly looked at violet eyes cloud with lust and mischievous; this can't be good.

"If you wanted a kiss, you should have just asked" she gave a sly smirk before I could process what she said her lips collided with mines. The kiss force at first but it became sweet and full of care, our lips molded perfectly together as we made out. My eyes flutter closed enjoying the moment of her lips on mines. The kiss came to an end with a soft quite smack as we open our eyes that were full of happiness. She broke eye contact a bright blush grace her cheeks as she fiddle with my shirt buttons blushing.

"So does this means you like me?" she asked not looking at me. I found this really cute the way she was so nervous, I reach over to her with my left hand tilting her chin/face to look at me. I gave her a smile as I planted another heart full kiss on her lips and she happily returned it; we continue to make out on her carpet floor for a long time and it was the best time I ever had. I felt like I was higher than heaven itself.

….

Ok sorry for the late update '^.^ Review please


	10. Chapter 10

SORRY SORRY SORRY! It's been like FOREVER! But hope you enjoy this chapter!

/./././././././././././.././././././././././././././../././././././././././.

_The wind whipped through Violets bloody red hair, the sky turned red with black clouds. The cries of the innocent sounded the streets of Bathory. Violets eyes searched the area; cars flipped over or crashed into walls and buildings. Dead bodies scatter around the payment and streets. People of all sizes screamed in horror and ran the streets in fear. Violet ran to her home to find her family. When she was on her way she saw many homes and buildings were destroyed. A dark figure flew above her, before she can see it the shadow disappeared. She picked up the pace to her house. But when she arrived the sight wasn't so pretty._

"_No…" she cried as tears formed in her eyes. Her cabin theme home is on fire. Ashes filled the air above her as she watched the powerful flames eat away her home. Sheer scrams of horror erupted in the house. _

"_Mom!" she cried at the house. Violet stood in horror before she could even take a step the house roof fell making the whole house clasps. The cabin theme home she once lived in was now gone…forever. Tears poured down her chocolate tan skin as her body shook in horror. Violet ran from the scene in search of her friends and safety. She got back into town to find a group of people. She took a deep breath and walked up to them._

"_Excuse me can you help me?" she called. One of the males from the group turned around, but when he did a look of death appeared on his face. The man quickly got on his knees and clasped his hands together._

"_Please, have mercy don't kill us!" the man begged. Violet raised her left brow at the crazy old man. She looked behind the man to see the others town people afraid._

"_What are you talking about, I need help" Violet took one step and that sent the people crazy and they ran in different directions. Violet stood there dumb founded. _

"_What the hell was that all about?" _

"_Violet?" When the bloody hair girl heard her name she turned to see Vlad and Henry._

_Her eyes light up with happiness to see them alive. She jogged up to them with a tiny smile. The boys on the other hand backed away a bit. Noticing this Violet stopped in her tracks. _

"_What's wrong with you guys?" she asked confused. Vlad and Henry looked at her as if she was crazy._

"_What's wrong with us? We were going to ask you what the hell is wrong with you. Going around murdering people one after another!" Henry yelled as he glared at Violet. Her eyes widen in fear and disbelief._

"_W-what?" she whispered but never the less the boys heard it._

"_Violet you have to stop this. Whatever is wrong we can help killing people is not the answer" Vlad told her as he spoke with his sooth voice. Before Violet could say anything she heard a piercing whistle of a sword being whipped around in style. Then Vlad and Henrys heads popped off, rolled on the tar street and landed in front of her. Their bodies fell forward to reveal and shadow with horns and wings behind them. Violet gasped as her body shook more violently. Tears fell down her cheeks as she watched in horror. Her knees buckle in she fell forward on her knees scraping her knees on the floor._

"_W-…why?" she asked to herself. The figure with the sword placed it back in hits holder. "WHY!" she shouted. The figure chuckle a dark chuckle. _

"_Oh, how the ignorance of a human is so funny. But wait your not human…are you?" asked the figure. Violet glared and clutched her fist. _

"_I am human unlike you, you're a MONSTER!" Violet shouted as she stood up on her feet. _

"_Are you sure about that?" asked the figure that hid its face in the shadows. _

"_I know I'm sure! And who are you?" Violet demanded to the figure. The demon smirked showing its glossy sharp teeth. _

"_That's an easy question…I'm you" the voice spoke. The dark figure appeared at the shadows to reveal a demon version of violet. Violet air got caught in her throat seeing she is looking at herself. She is the murder; she killed her family and friends. NO! It's not her she will never do something so cruel. _

"_Are you a demon?" Violet asked her look alike. She shook her head no._

"_No, WE are a demon angel, also known as the fallen angel" _

"_There no WE it's just YOU" Violet spat. The fallen angel version of Violet smiled and shook her head._

"_You still don't know? You aren't human not even 1 percent. Your half demon and angel" Violet was speechless at the known found info, but shook her head no._

"_NO! Your lying I'm human and your not! My mother and father are human so that makes me human!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The fallen angel shrugged and smirked. _

"_That's the bad things about humans, they lie all of them. Our mother and father are royalty, but since our father was a demon and our mother was an angel their love could never be. But then on June 29, 1995 that's when we were born, but our grandfather wanted us to be 'exam' on. But thanks to our lovely grandmother we survived and we lived among the humans" The fallen angel spoke. Violet shook her head no as tears fell. _

"_Accept it! In exactly 2 months the day of the black moon, our fate will be decided! But it seems we will rule the world! Cause distraction down every street of this pity useless world! We are the ultimate weapon!"_

"_NO!" Violet shouted as she grabbed her bloody red head. The ground below her shook as she screamed. The fallen angel smiled at the bloody hair girl as she screamed for her life. Than everything went black. _

~Normal pov~

"NO!" Violet shouted as she quickly sat up breathing heavily beads of sweat falling down her forehead. She scanned her room to see everything was in order nothing was destroyed and Vlad is breathing. She patted her face and wipes the sweat away as she caught her air. She calmed down and looked down at Vlad seeing he is holding her around the waist. His head on her lap, raven hair covered his right eye only showing his closed left eye, and his pale lips gaped open slightly. It's such a cute slight to see! Violet played with his raven hair smiling down at him. Vlad moved his head slightly on her tummy as she gently breathed. Violet bent her neck forward and kissed his head. She slowly backed away, but he pulled her closer. Deciding to just let it be and lay in the bed she held him closer. Violet stroked his hair as Vlad mumbled non-words, cuddling his face on her tummy.

Violet smiled as she continued humming her happy tone. Violet began to fall back into her sleepy dazed, but then her door open.

"Hey, Vie I was wondering if you still want…hang out…" Violet eyes snapped up seeing Henry stood at the door way. His face showed an expression of hurt and shock, but being sleepy as Violet she didn't notice. She placed her pointing finger to her lips in a 'be-quite' manner. But Vlad eyes open slowly due to the noise Henry made. He saw he was holding and cuddling Violet, giving a sleepy smile. He sat up and kissed Vie forehead without even knowing Henry was there. Violet closed her eyes and blushed when Vlad kissed her. Henry glared at Vlad as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Did I miss something?" He hissed out as he looked directly at Vlad. Vie gave a sheepish smile and shrugged not sure herself. Vlad didn't ask her out…yet.

"Well, Vlad found out Mere-bitch was cheating on him and we kind of made up" Violet explained. Henry nodded angrily

"Looks like you did more then made up. So are you guys…together?" he spat out with distaste. Vlad felt a ping of guilt hit him in the gut. Violet looked at Vlad, who looked back and gave a smile grabbing her hand. She looked at Henry and nodded. He stood there for a well and left the room.

"Whatever, I wish you both the best" Henry said as he walked down the stairs. Violet jumped out the bed and followed her friend down the steps, but to only see him halfway down the stone path. The cool breeze brushed by her bare legs and arms, shivering at the cold she held her arms close.

"HERNY!" she shouted after him. He didn't turn just kept walking to the gate of the house. Violet ran down the many stairs bare footed as she went after Henry.

"HENRY!" she called again, but nothing. She gave an expression of hurt as she watched her friend walk away. Getting herself inside before he got sick she saw Vlad at the wooden door frame. He opens his arms out to her as Violet walked into his open arms into saying a word. Vlad looked off into the distant as she held his new girlfriend, feeling bad his best friend. He didn't mean to fall in love with the same girl, never the less Violet. He shut his eyes tightly praying his best friend will ever forgive him.

…

Sorry for the late update I'll post as soon as I can! So review!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok I know this is not a story, but if this SOPA or PIPA law is passed there won't be anymore stories and no more ! That includes youtube, facebook twitter and other awesome shit! So please join the fight right now we got 4.5 million people who had joined the fight! Here more info

.

And if you can not see this then go to type in 'SOPA and PIPA petition' and the first highlighted site that's says 'stop SOPA and PIPA' click and sigh in. Only thing you guys have to do is put in your name email and zip code no age so anyone can join!

Come guys we have to save our stories and our pride back! So please join and spread the word on facebook I can do it so can you!

Sincerely xXxBlackRoseOfSouthParkxXx


End file.
